


cookie monster

by bloodshowerz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, One Shot, kazuichi is high, theyre in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodshowerz/pseuds/bloodshowerz
Summary: i rated it teen and up cuz of swearing





	cookie monster

**Author's Note:**

> i rated it teen and up cuz of swearing

"Do it, no balls." Kazuichi t-poses in front of Fuyuhiko.

           "Do what? Do what?" Ibuki butts in. 

           "Are you high, dumbass?!" Fuyuhiko shouts and Kazuichi grins. 

           "Why would I be high?" Kazuichi giggles and Ibuki frowns.

           Kazuichi had been in his dorm all day, nobody bothered to check on him. The others all realized how big of a mistake it may have been on their part.  _ Where would he even get weed?  _ That's what all of them thought. Everyone except Fuyuhiko. He was convinced Kazuichi was high, not even thinking about where he could've gotten weed or anything like that. 

           It was 7 pm, that's when Fuyuhiko started to worry. He snuck out from the party at Hajime's apartment to walk back to the dorms to check on Kazuichi. Ibuki had seen him leaving and decided to follow him.

           "What do you mean, Fuyuhiko? What is being high?" Ibuki asks with a questioning face.

           "He's crazy, don't listen to him Ibuki!" Kazuichi pulls on Fuyuhiko's shoulder, smiling.

           "How the fuck do you not know what getting fucking high is?" Fuyuhiko adds in his unnecessary curses.

           Ibuki shrugs and Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes.

           Fuyuhiko didn't know what to do. It's not like he's ever been high before, and Ibuki doesn't even know what that is.  _ Maybe he was drunk?  _ Fuyuhiko had thought, but he realized he hasn't ever had alcohol before either. Peko was the only person he could think of to help, but she hasn't ever had alcohol or gotten high either. They both grew up with the same strict parents, unfortunately. Fuyuhiko had thought about just going back to the party, buy what stupid things might Kazuichi do if he did? The thoughts that ran through Fuyuhiko's head were endless and he couldn't risk any of those things happening, so he decided to stay.

           All three of them were in Kazuichi's dorm room now, which smelled odd, but Fuyuhiko couldn't quite put his finger on what it could be. Ibuki was sitting on the floor and Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi were sitting on Kazuichi's small bed. 

           "So," Ibuki drags the 'o'.

           "So," Kazuichi drags the vowel even longer than she had, and bursts out laughing.

           "What the fuck are you on? If this shit kills you, I swear  _ I'll  _ fucking kill you--" Fuyuhiko places his head in his hands and Kazuichi grabs both of his hands, which made him soften.

           "Babe, I'll be fine." Kazuichi grips both of Fuyuhiko's hands and Fuyuhiko turns to avoid showing off his blush. 

           "You better be," Fuyuhiko feels the sweat forming on his hands and decides they've been in Kazuichi's hold for long enough. 

           "Ibuki wants to know what's your shirt means, Kazuichi," Ibuki talks as if she's writing in third person and points at Kazuichi's shirt. "What does munchies mean? Why does Cookie Monster have dreads?" 

           Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes Kazuichi grins. "Oh, I don't think you would understand, Ibuki." Kazuichi leans back onto the bed.

           There was a moment of silence between the three. "Did you know that Fuyuhiko has never been drunk before? Or gotten high! When he told me I couldn't believe it! Can you imagine, a college student who has never gotten high or drunk?" Kazuichi sounds like he could go on forever but Ibuki interrupts him. 

           "Ibuki hasn't ever done those things either! What are they like? Huh? Tell me!" Ibuki jumps up from the floor and Kazuichi sits up.

           "Why don't you try it for yourself?" Kazuichi pulls a box out from under his bed. 

           Inside was an arrangement of different looking bottles, each filled with something unknown to both Ibuki and Fuyuhiko. Ibuki went to grab a brownie from the box but Fuyuhiko smacked her hand away. 

           "You are not giving her that shit!" Fuyuhiko grits his teeth.

           "Why not? Ibuki wants to try!" Ibuki looks up at Fuyuhiko.

           "Hell no! What if-- What if that shit kills you?!" Fuyuhiko stands up from Kazuichi's hard mattress.

           "Calm down, babe," Kazuichi spoke out and Fuyuhiko sat back down on the bed.

           "Ibuki won't try it if you don't want her to, Fuyuhiko! We are friends, after all," Ibuki presses her fingers together nervously and Fuyuhiko sighs.

           "Just put the shit away, Kazuichi." Fuyuhiko crosses his arms and Kazuichi slides the box back to its original place.

           There was silence. 

           "Ibuki will be heading back to the party now!" Ibuki walks towards the door and waves, now leaving the two boys alone. 

           There was more silence, and it seemed to last longer than it did when Ibuki was there. 

           "Should we go--" Fuyuhiko looks over at Kazuichi who was now passed out on his bed. 

           Fuyuhiko couldn't help but let his eyes rest on Kazuichi. He never realized it, but he cared so much about the guy everyone thought he hated. Fuyuhiko realized how long he'd been staring at Kazuichi and blushes for a moment. He gets up from the bed quietly, trying to not wake the sleeping boy. It was around 8, and Fuyuhiko decided he's too tired to walk back to his own dorm. 

           That night both boys had fallen asleep together, in the same room. Fuyuhiko had never believed something like that would happen, despite him having a crush on Kazuichi and Kazuichi having a crush on him. Nobody had known Fuyuhiko's feelings for Kazuichi, except Peko. That's why the next morning they found all of their friends waiting outside the room, trying to figure out what could've happened between the two the night before. None of them had the right answers, and all Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko could do was laugh. 

  
  



End file.
